dongolafandomcom-20200214-history
January 15th, 2018
January 15th, 2018 is widely considered to be the date of the final nail in the coffin for Risk, and the end of any revival hopes for the community, though this was not known at the time, even if it was hoped by some. The Return of DQN DQN returned to Risk on this date with the pure intention of destroying it, his first and main intention being the destruction of Riskio Reich, and the toppling of Monocrotis' ambitions. His alliance with Mikey, and use of Nadeko as a method of acquiring power was not an original one - Nadeko had always been a suspicious and even volatile individual to hand power to - and he was being investigated by Sturm and Skeleton Man as a double agent (Skeleton Man being said double agent, albeit unbeknownst to anyone at the time). DQN's and Mikey's complete destruction of the server and its records mean that the full events of the server may never be known, but it is common knowledge that after the destruction of Riskio Reich, DQN amplified his aims of Risk's destruction to unprecedented levels - and in a way, succeeded. The Peanut Coalition - The Chaos of Shitposting The Peanut Coalition - Jimmy Carter, Martin Luther, Sig and Skeleton Man - had decided on January 15th as the day that they would also nuke the server, completely unaware of any plan by any other party, and despite the situation that was forced onto them, they were still able to contribute to the server's destruction, and a large amount of members of Riskio Reich were brought into both /Pol/ And Risk and The Shitposting Cave. Blame for the destruction of Riskio Reich cannot solely be blamed or attributed to DQN, Mikey and Nadeko, and though the two groups joined together after the events of January 15th, their intentions at the time were completely seperate of each other. The Destruction of Riskio Reich - The end and the beginning The Vacuum that Riskio Reich left, both in terms of community and power, was filled rather quickly by a new kind of server. With the end of risk in sight, many previous members - and even some that remained in the fragments of risk - began to join and form Parliamentary discord servers, simulating politics in a similarly autistic fashion, with illusions of structure, the most prominent being the Parliament of Discord, which saw many risk members flock to it, hoping to finda new community to attach themselves to. The influence that Riskio Reich and other late stage Risk Servers, with their own limited "parliamentary" bodies had is unknown, and the two communities are considered connected by mutual members only. The Shitposting Cave Skeleton Man's Shitposting Cave, having predated discord risk, and never being designated as a "risk" server in its own right, had long acted as an archive and haven for many communities, but immediately before and on January 15th, the Risk population in The Shitposting Cave exploded to around 100 members, including Mono himself. The Shitposting Cave still exists, and as of now serves as the sole remaining archiving server for Risk, of which this wikia is being based from. The End? While Risk, at least at the time of writing, is almost entirely disbanded and gone, it is not certain that it shall remain gone, though many of its oldest and most prominent members have long since left. If Risk does return, the shape it takes will be alien to the stragglers of its predecessor.